


Two of a Kind

by mizface



Series: Winning Hand [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously untitled timestamp for A Winning Hand.  Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

“Hey, Ben,” Ray said in greeting as he entered their room. Fraser looked up from the mending he was doing – it seemed an endless task, but given the nature of the work Ray did, inevitable – and smiled.

“Hello, Ray,” he started to set aside his work to get up, but Ray waved a hand in a sitting motion. As he settled back in, Ray came over and leaned down for a kiss, which Fraser was more than happy to give.

“I can do that too, you know,” Ray said as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the hook by the door. “I may not be as neat with a needle as you, but I get by.”

“I know, Ray, but it’s honestly no trouble. Keeps my hands busy. You know I’m not one to sit idle.”

“Well, just don’t wear them out completely. I’m betting I can keep them busy later,” he replied with a wink. Fraser focused on keeping the stitches even as he fought down the blush he’d felt starting to spread across his cheeks. Ray’s ability to do that to him after months of being together was somehow simultaneously annoying and endearing.

“So, anything exciting happen today?” Ray asked as he sat down at the table across from Fraser.

“Mrs. Jameson nominated me for sainthood,” Fraser replied, knotting the thread as he finished his repairs.

“ _You’re_ the reason Joey’s quiet? I second the nomination.” He shook his head. “I thought I was gonna have to come out of retirement and arrest somebody for murder soon. Everyone on the floor’s been miserable.”

“Teething is no easy experience. When my wisdom teeth were coming in, I distinctly remember thinking how if I found it unpleasant how much worse it would be for an infant.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t howling at all hours of the day and night. At least, I assume you weren’t,” he teased.

“I’m not the one who tends to react loudly to stimulus,” Fraser responded, and fought to hide a grin at Ray’s surprised look.

“I cannot believe you said that! Looks like I’m a good influence on you,” he finally said, laughing. “So, you got that tropical numbing thing figured out, then?”

“The topical analgesic? Yes, I was able to find reasonable substitutes for the ingredients I couldn’t obtain here. I wasn’t able to make as much as I would have liked, but it did the trick for now.”

“I’m just amazed you knew how to make it at all. How come you do?”

“My father taught me,” he replied, then went on, quoting his father. _“The duties of a gentleman’s gentleman cover a very broad range – you never know what you might be asked to do.”_ Fraser shrugged. “Apparently, both Renfield and his sister Althea had a terrible time when they were teething.”

“Well, whatever the reason, I for one am glad you quieted the kid down.” Ray gave Fraser a wry grin. “I never thought a fussy baby would be the thing that made me miss liquor. _That_ would’ve numbed his gums right away.” He leaned back in his chair and stretched, wincing as his neck popped. “Have I said yet how glad I am to be here and not the garage?”

“Rough day?” Fraser folded the shirt he’d been working on and moved behind Ray to massage his shoulders.

Ray rolled his shoulders, leaning his head forward to stretch out his neck once Fraser’s fingers started kneading tight muscles. “Not too bad, I guess. I got that Hudson running again. Fought me the entire time, but it’s purring like a kitten now.” He tilted his head to look up at Fraser and smiled. Which I will be too if you keep that up.”

Fraser softened his touch, letting his thumb run gently up the side of Ray’s neck as he leaned down. “Should I stop?”

Ray twisted in the chair and moved up to meet Fraser’s mouth with his. Just as their lips touched, his stomach rumbled, loud enough for them both to hear it clearly. Giving Fraser a quick peck, Ray sat back down and laughed. “I was gonna say no, but my stomach has other ideas.”

“Understood,” Fraser replied. He gathered up the sewing kit, handing the shirt to Ray to put away. “I have some shepherds pie warming up, courtesy of Mrs. Jameson.”

“So that’s what I’ve been smelling? She give that to you as a reward for saving her kid from babycide?”

“She gave it to us as a thank you, yes. I tried to tell her it wasn’t necessary, but she insisted.”

Ray put the shirt in a drawer and clapped his hands together in anticipation. “Well, I am glad she did – it smells terrific.”

“There isn’t a lot of it, but I have some pie as well. We had a bit left at the diner and Mr. Johanssen said it was alright to take it.”

“You mean, _Molly_ sneaked it to you and you cleared it with your boss after,” Ray clarified.

“It really wasn’t enough to serve,” Fraser hedged. “More crust than filling.”

“The crust’s the best part!”

“I know,” Fraser smiled. “That’s why I went ahead and asked Mr. Johanssen about it.”

Ray shook his head. “I’m telling you, Ben, that girl is gonna get herself in trouble over you. She _likes_ you.”

“I suppose. I’ve tried to ignore her, but it doesn’t seem to do any good,” Fraser said as he folded a towel around his hand to pull out the dish from the oven. “Does it matter?”

“Just feel kind of bad for her, I guess,” Ray replied with a shrug. He started toward the plates and glasses, but Fraser shook his head. “You should go wash for dinner.”

Ray looked down at his hands. “Yeah, I still have some engine grease on me. Shop soap’s not half as good as the stuff you make.”

****

After dinner Fraser started to gather the dishes, pausing when he saw Ray frown. “Were you not done?”

“No, I mean, yeah I’m finished,” he replied, still frowning. “Why?”

Fraser put his plate in the sink. “You didn’t look happy. You still don’t, in fact.”

Ray sighed. “It’s just – look. You clean and do dishes at the diner, then come back here and do the same thing.”

“I’m better at it than you are,” Fraser replied matter-of-factly. “It just makes sense.”

“But is it fair?” Ray asked. “And look at this place.”

Fraser did a quick turn, taking in their room. “What about it?”

“It’s a pretty big step down from the places you’re used to” Ray stated, sweeping the room with his arm. “All of this is. You’ve lived in mansions most of your life, and now here we are, in a tiny room just like all the tiny rooms we’ve been able to afford since we started heading toward Canada. Eating leftovers from a diner instead of real food…”

“The food isn’t bad, Ray,” Fraser replied, moving the rest of the dinner dishes to the sink and setting them to soak. “And I haven’t spent all my life in mansions. I was in the armed forces, remember.”

Ray sighed. “Yeah, but this – doesn’t any of this bother you?”

“Ray.” It was Fraser’s turn to sigh. “We’ve had this conversation before, and my answer hasn’t changed. Yes, this life is different from the one I grew up in, the one I was prepared for. And yes, the food isn’t as high quality, and the rooms are smaller. But it’s the life I’ve _chosen_. And I get to spend it with you – that’s makes the rest seem pretty insignificant.”

Ray still looked unconvinced. “You’re worried I’m unhappy,” Fraser went on. “I know for a fact that the opposite is true. If you need convincing I’m willing to do so,” he added, drying his hands on a towel before placing them on Ray’s shoulders. “But I’ve found that with you, actions speak as loudly as, if not louder than words.” He let his thumbs slide up the side of Ray’s neck, skimming lightly over the sensitive skin, and was rewarded with Ray’s eyes darkening. “So if we’re done cleaning up, we can continue our discussion somewhere more comfortable.”

Ray leaned in and brushed his lips over Fraser’s. “I’m always up for a good debate.”

****

Ray nestled in behind Fraser, spooning up to him and pulling him close. “Okay, you convinced me,” he murmured into Fraser’s neck. Fraser gave a tiny shiver at the brush of Ray’s lips against his skin.

Fraser twisted back for a kiss. “I’m glad to hear it. Let me know if we need to revisit the topic. I’m sure I can come up with a few more good arguments.”

“Only a few?” Ray chuckled.

“Well, I already know some that seem fairly persuasive,” Fraser replied, shifting closer and pulling Ray’s arm across his stomach.

“That you do,” Ray said, kissing Fraser’s shoulder. They lay like that for a few minutes, Fraser contentedly tracing random patterns on Ray’s arm. “Hey, Ben,” Ray wondered. “How much longer do you figure we should stay?”

“Mmmm, the weather’s been unseasonably mild, but I’d say three weeks,” Fraser replied sleepily. “Just to be on the safe side.”

“Three weeks,” Ray repeated. “Then we’re on our way home.”

Fraser turned in Ray’s arms, knowing he was grinning like a fool at Ray's words but unable to help himself. “Yes,” he said, kissing Ray deeply. “Home.”


End file.
